To Stop a Virus
by Settiai
Summary: [Set after “Ken's Digital Adventure”] This story explains what several 'other' Digidestined were doing during the battle against Diaboromon [Our War Game.]
1. The Birth Of Chaos

I don't own Digimon, any of the characters in this fanfic, the movie Our War Game, ect. Please don't sue, I have nothing. Please read and review.

To Stop A Virus 

Part 1

You know about what happened to the Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari during the second Digimon movie, Our War Game. You know that Ryo was on a camping trip at the time, but have you ever wondered why he was camping at just that time? Or maybe, who the kid that was with him was? What about Ken and Sam? What were they doing on that fateful day? All of those questions are now about to be answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo Akiyama stared out of his bedroom window. He watched Ken Ichijouji, now nine years old, talking to his brother, Sam. The kid still didn't know that his 'friend' from the Digital World lived in the building beside his. Ryo had made sure of that. 

It had been almost nine months since he had left the Digital World for the last time. He and Spiritmon had left the Digital World briefly, so that he could watch the eight Digidestined fight against Myotismon. He had made sure that the man, Oikawa, had become a slave to the fallen Myotismon. Then he had returned to the Digital World to make sure that the eight children destroyed the Dark Masters. His lord didn't want anyone to stand in his way.

He had done everything that his master had told him, but even he had been forced to leave Spiritmon behind and go back to the real world. Even his master couldn't stop the Digital World from refiguring. Ryo sighed softly. He knew that the plan called for patience, but he would like a bit of action. He didn't know how much 'action' he would soon be getting though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken looked once more at the drawer where his Digivice. He now considered as it his, since Sam had never even been to the Digital World. At least, he assumed that Sam had never been to the Digital World. 

He missed the adventures in the Digital World that he and Ryo had shared. What he wouldn't give for one of those adventures right about now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam glanced at his younger brother. He could tell that something was up with Ken. He kept staring at the drawer where the Digivice was kept. 'Ken couldn't know about the Digital World, could he?' Sam thought to himself. 'If he does, then Gennai was right. There is nothing I can do to stop the prophesy from coming true. I just hope that I'm wrong, I hope that Ken isn't a Digidestined too. I don't want to lose him like I lost Ryo and Sakura. I don't want to lose him.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo stared at his mom in shock. "You want me to do what!? I'm not going to take that spoiled, six-year-old brat camping! I don't care if he's my cousin; I won't take him camping." His mom just smiled and stared at him.

Two hours later, Ryo was dragging Lee Kanachi, the "spoiled, six-year-old brat," to a camping spot in some forests near Tokyo. "I can't believe that I get stuck baby-sitting this brat just because his parents and mine want some time alone. I should be keeping an eye on the Digidestined, not watching my cousin," Ryo muttered angrily. "At least I was able to bring my computer, though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam kept his eyes on the computer screen as he frantically pushed the keys in. He was going to beat this game. He was not going to lose. A smile appeared on his face as saw the word "END" appear. He was almost there, just a few more seconds... He had been trying to beat this game for days, and it was finally about to be over. 

Suddenly, the screen went black. Sam sat back from the computer with a shocked expression on his face. Three days... He had been trying to beat this game for three whole days, and now... "Damn," he muttered softly to himself.

A picture suddenly appeared on the screen of his computer. Sam stared at the screen in shock. What looked like a Digi-Egg had appeared on it.

'This can't be good,' he thought to himself. Ken stared over his older brother's shoulder, while Sam typed away at the keyboard. They both gasped in shock when what appeared to be a Digimon appeared on the screen. 'Diaboromon!?' Sam wondered to himself. 'Oh no... Gennai was right!'


	2. Online Battle

To Stop A Virus

Part 2

"Ryo, your computer is making weird sounds. I promise I didn't touch it this time, though." Ryo Akiyama jumped up at Lee, his cousin's, words. Great, he had taken the stupid kid camping, and how did he get repaid? Lee had broken his computer. 

Ryo rushed over to the small laptop computer that he had left laying on a stump in the middle of the campsite. It didn't seem to be broken into pieces, but it was making some strange sounds. Ryo looked at the screen and gasped. There was some sort of computer virus/Digimon on the screen. "What the...," he muttered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam Ichijouji stared at the computer screen. 'That's definitely Diaboromon. I guess that Gennai was right,' he thought sadly. Suddenly he noticed that there appeared to be several other Digimon appearing around the virus. They were fighting against Diaboromon. "I guess that those are the good guys," Sam whispered quietly.

Ken Ichijouji stared at the battle taking place on the computer screen. He recognized the Digimon that had appeared to fight the virus. 'Those belong to a few of the other Digidestined. What were their names again...Tai, Matt, T.K., and Izzy.' "Sam," he said suddenly. "Send an e-mail. See if someone can tell us what is going on." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo stared at the computer screen with an amused expression on his face. "I guess that this is the 'signal' that my master told me to wait for. I'm supposed to help the others defeat the virus before I go back, though. At least, that's what Gennai said..." He trailed off for a moment as he remembered when he had been told that stupid prophesy. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

He typed in a quick e-mail. "Maybe that genius... What's his name? Oh yeah, Izzy... will figure out that he can use e-mails to slow the virus down. That's the only way they can win," he muttered under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was watching the battle intently. 'Something's wrong,' he thought to himself. 'Something's slowing the good guys down. Wait a second, it has to be all of the e-mails! They don't know how to use them against Diaboromon.'

'The Digidestined are losing,' Ken cried to himself. 'Unless something happens, they're going to lose to the virus!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo stared at the battle on his computer screen. The virus had put up some sort of timer on the screen. He quickly typed a few commands onto his keyboard. "What in the... That thing just launched two nuclear missiles! What is he thinking?" he yelled, a little louder than he had intended. Lee stared at him in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had just made the same discovery. "Oh my God," he whispered. "The timer is for two nuclear missiles, and one of them is headed for Japan." This was not good, not good at all.

Ken looked up at his older brother in shock. Had Sam just said what he thought he did? He was about to ask him, when the picture on the screen changed. Two of the Digidestined, the ones named Tai and Matt, had appeared beside their Digimon. They were actually inside the computer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo gave a nervous smile. How was this possible? How could two humans actually become data? He might have went on, but he was stopped when their Digimon, Agumon and Gabumon, Digivolved. Together. "What the... They DNA Digivolved...." he said in a shocked voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stared at the screen. The two Digimon had Digivolved together. "They just DNA Digivolved," he muttered. Maybe they would win.

Ken stared at the computer screen. The virus seemed to be slowing down. Why, though? Suddenly Ken noticed the small message that appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Sam, start sending e-mails! They're using them to slow down the virus!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo furiously typed in another e-mail. The timer at the bottom was down to twenty seconds. If they didn't defeat the virus, the planet could be destroyed. His master had better have a good reason for this one...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stared at the timer. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen... They had to defeat the virus. They just had to. He sent in another e-mail. "Come on," he muttered. "You can beat this thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten, nine, eight... Ken stared at the screen in shock. They would win; he that they would. 'Ryo promised that I'd get to back to the Digital World,' he thought wildly. 'They had to defeat the virus. They couldn't lose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five, four, three... 'They couldn't lose,' Ryo thought to himself. 'My master wouldn't let this creature loose if he thought that the Digidestined might lose.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two... All three of them held their breath as the Digimon rushed towards the virus. In their minds, the same thought was being repeated over and over. 'They can do it, I know that they can win. They can do it, I know that they can win.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One... Sam let out his breath in relief. They had won. The timer had been stopped with just one second to spare. His happy mood was broken when he looked down at his little brother, though. He could see in Ken's eyes that his younger brother had known what was happening. He knew about Digimon. There was nothing more that he could do to stop the prophesy from coming true.

Ken almost laughed with happiness. "The Digidestined won! They did it! Ryo was telling the truth about me going back!" he cried out happily. He didn't notice the shock in his brother's eyes when he looked at Ken. He didn't see the two teardrops that slid down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo sat back on his heels. "That was too close for comfort," he muttered. "I need to talk to my master about that 'signal' of his sometime." He turned to see his cousin staring at something behind him. He was about to ask him what was up when he felt a familiar dark presence. "Hello, master," he said icily, as he turned around.

The dark shadow slowly surrounded Lee, leaving him asleep on the ground. "In two days, the gate to the Digital World will open. You will go there and prepare for the arrival of the Child of Kindness. You will introduce him to his Digimon, and then you will follow the plan. Don't fail me. And don't complain about my methods, or the same thing that happened to the girl will happen to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stared down at his sleeping brother. He jumped a little when a voice came from his computer, but he recognized it almost immediately. "There is nothing that you can do, Sam. He is too far gone. Just try and keep him safe for now. That is all that you can do. You are the Child of Virtue, not of Miracles."

Sam gave a slight smile at the last part. "I know that I can't keep him safe forever. I jut wish I could, Gennai. I just wish that I could." A slightly angry look crossed his face. "Why didn't you tell me that Ryo was still alive?" 


End file.
